Karma
by Eveningbreeze of SkyClan
Summary: What happens when a celebraty gets sucked into the world of Sly Cooper? Rated T for blood, gor and a refrence to George Bush.
1. Prolog

_Prolog_

Karma took out her story in progress: _Dark lord's Empire._

_-_

The Dark Lord of Dratharia was now said to be dead. He was impaled by large spikes, he couldn't possibly be alive. To most, this was a relief, to some it was a tragedy. To all it was an other murder by the infamous Karma Zots, sister and killer of Cama Zots.

Karma was on a killing spree, and it was far from over.

Karma put the book down. She checked the time. 11:45. It was time for drinking beer and watching The Simpsons. God, she needed something to do with her life. She sighed, she was so _pathetic. _She couldn't wait until September, then all the little brats she had to babysit would be preoccupied while there idiot parents went to there crappy little parties. God, she hated them all. It seemed like the only way to get out of her living hell was to watch TV and drink and eat until she couldn't anymore.

She should do something else. She had a mansion the size of a castle and she was a solo punk rocker and a sensation. She was a damn idiot, she did better in her old band, Crystal Soul. Well, not money and fame wise, but happiness wise. Sure, Katie had gone solo too, but what of the ret of the band? What of the ex-guitar player, Melissa? She did have a huge crush on Harley, who was now her boyfriend.

She didn't give a damn. The Simpsons was on. It was the Christmas spacial, where the evil little furby things attacked. She had seen it so many times. She turned the TV off. She was going to go to sleep when her story caught her eye.

-

"I will find you, Zots."

And with that the Dark Lord lifted off into the air, his short, misshaped wings somehow holding him up.

And Karma waited.

"I'll be ready when you do."


	2. Danger 1

Danger #1 of a Celebrity:

Fans

Karma ran outside. Nice morning, few clouds, sunny, but not hot, animals were OK ( it wasn't hunting season,) something was going to screw up, BAD.

"Enora, help me!" I said. I had to do one of those damn talk shows, so I needed a lot of luck. I got into my limo and drove. Maybe I was going to get lucky and have a car crash, or something. Maybe I could get murdered. OK, maybe murder was worse than getting embarrassed in front of 90 000 people. Whatever it was, I was going into a danger zone.

So here I was, in the middle of hell,(a.k.a. New York). And what was I doing here? I was going to talk to some man-woman from Much Music. I had to be strong...

So now I was at that-interview-place-thingy. I was walking down the red carpet, fans screaming at me. Suddenly, my animal senses took over me. The people looked like huge, faceless monsters. And then the man-woman came over and tried to hug me, so I did what anyone like me would do, I kicked him in the crotch and ran.


	3. Harley's Day

_Thanks to ErickDragon101 and Heiduska for reviewing._

_If you like the story, review it._

_If you don't like the story, don't review it._

_If you don't like the story, don't read it._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own beer, The Simpsons, a big, pretty mansion :(,a limo, or a man-woman from Much music. :D_

Now for the title:

Harley's Day

Harley Fitzgerald stared out the window. Yesterday, Karma had another bad day. She came into the room, her long gold hair flowing behind her. Her unnatural amber eyes shone as she stared at him.

"Yes, Karma?"

"She's back."

That was the thing about Karma, she never gave you the whole story.

"Who's back?"

"_Shoiko nei afarti."_

Then when she did give you the whole story, it was in riddles or another language.

"What the hell was that?"

"_Her. She_ is here and waiting to kill."

And then she left.

Harley thought about who _she_ is. Or was if Karma hated her. He sighed. Maybe the story that Karma was writing would tell him.

You wont find anything here.

That was another thing that creeped him out about Karma. She could see the future.


	4. Riddles

** Riddles**

"_Another death, another day._

_Shall we ever find our way?_

_Or will it be found for us?_

_Or for us has it been found?"_

Harley opened his eyes. Dreams of utter darkness and a young girl singing cryptic riddles kept haunting him. This had something to do with _her_, that was all that he knew. He needed answers and he knew that he would get none from Karma.

"Enora is with us on this fine day."

There was Karma, speaking more riddles.

"Who is Enora?"

"Enora Kenarhe Sinar is the Krahea, or Wind Goddess. She does not control the weather, but she can.

She is the largest of the Sacred Seven."

And then Karma left the room. Again, not quite giving the whole story, but at least giving some.

"_Neekear Karma, I shall find you. I swear on my dear city, Drathea, I will."_

Review NOW!

:DDDDD


	5. Demon Fire

Demon Fire

Harley kept trying to figure out who _she_ was. Karma was asleep and he was alone, or so he thought.

Then he heard a crash form the tower's peak. He knew what lived up there. A cold chill ran the length of his spine. He ran up the stairs to the tower's peak and was shocked at what he found there. A huge flying fox bat about five feet tall with snarled lips and a monster that he couldn't relate to anything. It was kind of like a dog with no ears and scales instead of fur. It had spikes coming from out of it's neck to down to it's tale. It was blood red with eyes blacker then anything he'd ever seen before. The bat had many bloody wounds, but the monster had nothing but scrapes on it's scales. The bat lunged at the monster, it's hind feet outstretched. The monster gave a squeal of pain and rage. A little bit of blood the same colour as the beast's eyes trickled down it's scales. The bat flew down the staircase, fear in it's eyes. Harley fallowed the bat, who he knew as the tower keeper. Then there was the sound of a million trees catching fire at once and what looked like a black bomb cloud seemed to fallow them. The cloud touched Harley. It didn't burn him like fire would do, he hardly knew why he was running until three seconds later when he found it hard to breathe. The cloud imploded, leaving the tower. The tower keeper sprinkled some kind of herb into his nostrils. He could breathe properly now.

"So, yev ne'er been around daemon fire afore, 'ave ye?"

Somehow, Harley wasn't surprised that the bat could speak. Strange things like that always seemed to happen around Karma.

"That was a demon?"

"Oi! Do noe be stew-pied! Ye knoe a daemon when ye sees un, don' ye?"

"I've... no. I've never seen a demon."

"So, now yer eex-tra stew-pied! Did ye noe see ee 'Ellhound Oi warz a-battle'n? It warz a daemon, ye knoe!"

"Sorry, I-"

"It do noe martter no mar. Wif '_er _aroun', everytangs screwed."

And with that the huge bat flew back up the tower, leaving Harley bewildered.

_Wow! Another short chappy! _

_Plz review! Remember, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!_


	6. Flame in the Sky

_Flame in the Sky_

A small chipmunk ran around on the ground, trying to get extra food for winter. He heard something coming and quickly dropped into his den. He peeked out just for a second to see a score of Hellhounds burning and tearing the forest. It wasn't long before one spotted him.

The Tower Keeper looked over to the burning horizon.

"Wot sad toimes arc this when daemons waist ther toime on 'umans? Them uns don' even 'ave da brains ta recognize a daemon!"

The Tower Keeper shook her head. Karma was coming up the stairs.

"Is it _her, _Java?"

"Yew can bet yer ass it tis."

"Why does she take out her anger on nature?"

"She wan's ta tear apert yer creatures, Zotz. Yer nature."

"Yes, but she isn't here yet. She's trying to scare me out of hiding."

Java snorted. "She cannae scare yee wif 'er daemons!"

"Or at least not with Hellhounds."

"An'wayz, yew got ter leave this dying planet."

"Yes. I know. I was thinking of going to somewhere she wouldn't expect-"

"Yew do nae mean-"

"Yes. Where I banished the Dark Lord of Drathea's soul."

"Yew could lure 'er there!"

"I know."

Karma muttered a few words and watched as her magic killed the Hellhounds. The forest erupted with demon fire.

"What did Drathar call himself in his new body, again?"

"Oi tink eet waz Clockwerk."


	7. The Other Chapter

**The Other Chapter**

Sly Cooper woke up with a start. He didn't trust the Australian Outback. The Guru, Murray, and Bentley were still asleep. Carmelita was waking up.

"C'mon guys, we have to get out of here before Carmelita wakes up."

The thieves were off in a flash.

Karma stalked around her home. She was angry at herself for thinking that _she _was here on Earth, the 2nd crappiest planet in all of the galaxies. _She _was trying to scare Karma out of hiding, _she_ would be waiting. But where? _She_ might have somehow contacted Drathroc and gone to that planet, but probably not. Java might know, Karma thought. Karma ran up the tower stairs, hoping to find the bat.

"_A dream, a death. _

_I look around, (where is the ground?)_

_Save me from my torment, and I'll save you from yours._

_And if you don't agree,_

_I'll tell this to ye,_

_Your dream, your death,_

_Are not far away."_

Harley woke from a troubled sleep. Who or whatever _she _was, was trying to scare him. And he had to admit, it was working.


	8. Her

_**Her**_

Karma ran up the stairs to the tower. Java was there, speaking into a large purple portal.

"_Ashon nor hanta?" _Java asked, _"Itas, kanikka. Eut Divauna Hell!"_

Java gasped. The portal closed. Karma walked up to the bat.

"I was going to tell you but-"

"She a-lives, Zotz! Eut Divauna Lives! I hoped it was Ky,er h'even Rasha! But it's Hell!"

The bat collapsed, crying.Karma knew all along it was Eut Divauna, her enemy of old. Although Karma had already killed Eut Divauna, Karma herself had died before. But unlike Eut Divauna, Karma knew what she was doing.

"We have to kill Drathroc. Are you coming, Java?"

"Ah curse ah am!"

" Invite Enora, I'm going to bring the mortal."

Sly was in Holland. He had no idea that Clockwork was still alive. Clockwork couldn't die because he was really Drathroc, a Demigod. Demigods couldn't be simply killed, you had to kill their spirits. Karma and Eut Divauna weren't dead when they were 'killed', their spirits didn't move on. Their spirits _couldn't_ go on. It wasn't possible, they were immortal.

The Drathroc lifted his large, metallic head. He felt no pain. He lifted his wings, but what did he need them for? His soul left his body. He needed another body, one more powerful... he wouldn't be able to find one, not here. He had to defeat his enemy on the mortal plain before he once again walk the immortal plain.


End file.
